cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Platonious
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the ! Thank you for your edit to the Darth Fathom page. If you would like to learn more about anything concerning wikia, take a look at wikia's simple to use . If you are still confused, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bane7670 (talk) 19:06, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Dad is that you. I cant believe its you i wish you were on star wars the old republic so we can take over the galaxy like we use to message me on Facebook Hello Master, What should we do? The squad is in ruins thanks to Atrocitus and clone wars is down. We have no where to take over. We could try SWTOR but we don't even exist in that era. I fear this is the end of the Order of Platonious. Your faithful ally, Sunman Hornet Meet me on the jedi covenant server sometime on swtor. Message my page before you do. We have much to discuss.-Sunman I disagree you are fine. Bu you will not rise. I know, for is was once a member..... I don't know exactly who you are but I have a few ideas. I agree we are fine now but we will rise. We have taken more than one beating.We have always rebuilt. We are the Order Of Platonious. We are a brotherhood of sith and we will destroy whoever rebels at us in our conquest for the galaxy.-Sunman p.s. I think I know who you are ,Atrocitus, but im still not certain. Yes it is me Platonious Greetings, Platonious. Contact me. We have much to discuss. Darth SeeraDarth Cera (talk) 16:06, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Ashlyn and I both have a proposition for you. If you are interested contact me. Cera - Would you be able to meet with me and Ashlinne on TOR at your earliest convenience? Yes i can just name the time and place I have to update the server so I think it should be done in time but if not I may be a little late. I is still not ready but it should be ready soon how about between 8:00 Sorry Cera it going slowly but surely its at 99% right now I will be on as soon as it gets done loading. Ok im coming online now. I suppose you have had a change of heart. I am quite surprised, especially since you, at one time, attempted to assassinate me. Though I suspect nothing less from a Sith. Betrayal is known within the Sith, therefore I see no reason to hold it against you. Cera - Greetings, Platonious. Are we still meeting at 11:00 this morning? Greetings, Platonious. It has been awhile. Darth Cera (talk) 23:55, March 7, 2016 (UTC)Darth Cera I must speak with you. When are you able to meet? Darth Cera (talk) 00:32, March 8, 2016 (UTC)Darth Cera What do you need Cera Here isn't the place to discuss the matter at hand. I would like to meet you on TOR at your earliest convenience. Father we need to talk soon about the family DarthFathom (talk) 04:10, March 26, 2016 (UTC)Fathom I can meet with both of you now I am on TOR as we speak I hope to see you soon. I'm afraid I did not receive your message until now. Would sometime in the early afternoon or later evening be sufficient for your schedule? I will most likely be around at both times, but contact me a time so I can see where this meeting will be most convenient in my schedule. Darth Cera (talk) 14:11, March 28, 2016 (UTC)Darth Cera Father. We need to talk on Facebook or SWTOR about somethings. My empire is growing like it did on CWA and it will grow and grow until the end of time. Meet on SWTOR anytime. Seera I can come on at any time today just let me know when you will get on. I was unable to come online yesterday. We could either meet today towards the evening or sometime within the next week. Darth Cera (talk) 12:25, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Can you meet me today at like 3 pm eastern time? The earliest I could meet you at is 4:45/5:00 Eastern time. What that work?Darth Cera (talk) 20:13, April 3, 2016 (UTC) I believe so. Very well. I shall see you then.Darth Cera (talk) 20:17, April 3, 2016 (UTC) PLATONIOUS WE TO TALK NOW Darth fathom You know, it's nostalgic times like these where I wonder if anyone is even here anymore. I mean, really, the game died years ago. Many people tried to keep it alive through other games, like swtor, but it never worked out. It makes me wonder if you're still even here Platonious, or if you've just moved on. I have, but, like I said, there is a nostalgic part of me. I doubt I'll get any answer from you, and maybe that's good. I mean, it proves people just move on instead of staying in the past forever. In any case, I give you the best of luck, Platonious. SundarranHornite (talk) 07:09, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Platonious, I'm sorry, but that last message was a goodbye. I can't go back. I want to move on from the past, and that includes you and the others. We both need to move on. You were a good friend. Also, I think someone else took control of your guild while you were gone. Good luck taking back your power. Also, I highly doubt you'll have to deal with Fathom anymore. May the Force be with you. -Sunman Hornet